


The Hunter

by Yaoi_Ships



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Ships/pseuds/Yaoi_Ships
Summary: Joey regretsHenry reflects on Life
Kudos: 2





	The Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Random things I thought of.
> 
> Ch.1 kinda sucks OwO ch.2 might be better

I would have taken you with me if I had known, but I didn't and you paid for my mistake... everyone paided for what I done. But I was getting old,to old for my job, and I couldn't take you with me.  
30 years seemed to come and go when I got the letter. A letter from Joey to visit the old work place, and I foolishly did. Walking around it looked as if no one else was here,but you...youu surprised me.  
You were bigger than I last remember I practically ran from you, I was so scared. You were not my darling little devil anymore.  
Some Demon Hunter I was, I thought to myself running scared shitless;towards the exit. The last thing I remembered was falling into an abyss of darkness, and a screech of a Demon then nothing.


End file.
